bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya's Profiles
Aya BOX ONE (Enunciated: A-yah Vehr-in Ah-ver-nuhs.) ------------------ Curiosity builds; knowledge sustains. Postured thoughtfully idled the quaint, rather unimposing figure of a woman calm and sprightly. Finely woven cloth hung about her in the likeness of a half-robe, lending prominence to her image without sacrificing a semblance of practicality. Sapphire orbs peered out o’er fairer features, their gaze sharp and calculating. Wavy tresses of bloody crimson tumbled past her shoulders, smooth and flowing. She exuded an aura heavy with tinges of the arcane, affording more sensitive folk an impression as to her calling. As if to reinforce it sat an eroded tome at her waist, accompanied by a longsword ornamented with scores of glimmering runes. Hers was a voice of calm and confidence, carrying with it a proper Gilnean lilt. ----------------- ◊-- Orientation: Bisexual. ◊-- Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. ◊-- Spellblade: Both my warrior and mage are the same character. BOX TWO Aya is by nature very calculating, yet possessed of a certain streak of cleverness that can make her somewhat unpredictable. At a glance, her courtly demeanor and formal tongue paints her as distant and uncaring; but beneath her exterior is a kind, sensitive heart that she often struggles to express. A fierce sense of loyalty binds her to her friends and loved ones, for whom there is little she would not sacrifice. These bonds ultimately influence many of her choices, though she is not without her moments. Though she can be ruthless with proper provocation, she would prefer to err on the path of mercy; breaking whatever resistance she faces without destroying it utterly. Her experiences have left her weary, however, and trust is a precious commodity. BOX THREE ◊ ◊ ◊ ------------------------- Family, Relations and a few other tidbits. ------------------------- ◊-- Mother: Alive. ◊-- Father: Deceased. ◊-- Siblings: William Loraine Avernus. (Deceased) ◊-- Relationship Status: Taken. (Married to Lord Nicholas Graveshire.) ◊-- Children: ◊ Rowan Loraine Avernus: Son; Twin to Vera. ◊ Vera Rose Baelheit: Daughter. Twin to Rowan. ◊ ... ◊-- Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. ◊-- Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. * * * Artwork: ◊-- http://tinyurl.com/ayasketch (Sketchwork by Rennali) ◊-- http://tinyurl.com/AyabyLilurah1 (Coloured portrait. Cheers Alor <3~) ◊-- http://tinyurl.com/Couplesketch (Sketchwork of Aya and her ex-husband, Verus, drawn together by Kenny.) ◊-- http://tinyurl.com/newayasketch (Newer sketch of Aya done by Kenny~.) ◊-- http://tinyurl.com/AyaandNick (Coloured artwork of Aya and Nicholas Graveshire.) ◊-- http://tinyurl.com/NickandAya (Artwork done by sketchys.tumblr.com. NSFW warning!) ------------------------- (Thank you for reading thus far! Since you have, perhaps you're willing to read a little further? I won't ramble for too terribly long, I promise. Below are a few OOC notes I believe worthwhile. If you've any opinions to offer, either on the above or what's below, feel free to send me a whisper. I don't bite. 1: I'm not overly picky when it comes to RP genre, but I do have some that I prefer more than others. Realism, I believe, needn't stretch into creepier things (like vivid descriptions of rape, or things of similar caliber), just as I prefer to limit ERP to a few posts or a fade to black. Roleplay is roleplay, so long as it fits the characters and their storyline. 2: If a story works, I don't rightly see why it shouldn't be given a chance -- perhaps not with loving, open arms, but accepted nonetheless. I have no issues with someone who wants to play a migrant vrykul, or a Demon Hunter (it's funny because that's going to be a big thing in Legion), just as long as they don't write off the admittedly finicky lore outright. It's okay to bend the rules a little, especially if it creates something both the writer and those who write with him/her enjoy. Creativity is a good thing! Thanks again!)